


The Way You Really Feel

by IbewhoIbe



Series: Back Together [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Baka Asahi, Haru and Hiyori’s bonding time, Haru being Haru, Hiyori is a little mean I’m sorry, Little Miss Matchmaker Ikuya, M/M, Pre-Established Asaiku, Seijuurou wants Hiyori, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IbewhoIbe/pseuds/IbewhoIbe
Summary: While Ikuya is gone, Haru unintentionally takes his role as Little Miss Matchmaker in trying to get Hiyori to go out with Seijuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation from Back Together. This will mostly focus on Seijuro and Hiyori but Ikuya and Asahi will come later. Thanks to whoever reads this! (:
> 
> *ugh I’m so embarrassed I didn’t mean to put this as the summary! Sorry guys!

It was a beautiful sunny morning in Tokyo. Both Haru and Asahi were walking downtown since they were both finish with classes.

“When is Ikuya suppose to be coming back?” Haru asks the redhead.

Ikuya went to the Bahamas with his brother and Nao for the weekend.

“Sometime next week. I miss him already! Crap!” Asahi hits himself in the face.

“Oi! Quit being a dork!” Haru gives him a weird look. 

“When Rin is gone, how do you do it?” The redhead asks.

“I don’t. I just don’t think about it. Plus, he’s rarely gone for that long so.” Haru crosses his arms against his chest.

“Liar! I bet you go in your room and cry or you masturbate in the bathtub.” Asahi smirks at the raven.

“At least I don’t punch myself in the face. Dork.” The raven sticks his tongue out.

 

“Hey, weren’t you suppose to do Ikuya a favor or something?” The redhead asks as they walk into their local coffee shop.

“Oh yah.” Haru frowns. “He wants me to hang out with Hiyori. There’s no way I’m doing that.”

“Come on, can’t you let the past go? Hiyori isn’t so bad anymore.” Asahi assures as they stand in line.

“I know but what he said still hurt. I know he was trying to protect Ikuya but he could’ve used a different approach. He talked to me like I was the bad guy. Makoto and you were in on it too.”

“I understand.” Asahi nods his head. “Oh look, it’s Hiyori.” He gestures to the brunette at a table reading a book on his lap. “Maybe we should say hi.”

“Ugh. I guess we can say hi.” The raven says not in the most exciting tone.

Haru gets himself a hot chocolate and Asahi only buys a small coffee with some cream and sugar in it.

 

“Can I help you?” Hiyori looks up from his glasses finding Haru and Asahi standing before him.

“Hey, we just wanted to say hi.” Asahi smiles at him. “Whatcha doing?”

“Reading a book for English.”

“We just finished class. We came here to get some coffee well I did anyway. Haru got hot chocolate cause he’s lame.” Asahi says.

“I got hot chocolate too.” Hiyori gestures at his cup.

“Ha, I think you’re the lame one now.” Haru smirks at Asahi.

“Whatever.” Asahi scoffs. “Anyways Hiyori, what are your plans tomorrow?”

“Nothing. If you’re asking me to hangout, I’ll most likely decline.”

“No, Haru is asking to hang out with you.” Asahi pushes Haru forward.

“No way!” The raven hisses at the redhead.

“For Ikuya.” Asahi whispers smirking at Haru.

“So What Haru? Are we gonna hang out or??” Hiyori asks crossing his arms against his chest waiting for the raven to answer.

“Sure, but I’m not gonna be happy about it. Meet me at the pool by noon.” 

 

The raven was so furious at Asahi for putting him on the spotlight like that. He felt like it was too soon to hang out with Hiyori, like it was forced. Plus, he was Ikuya’s friend, not his. Why did he get dragged into this?

 

“Good practice! See you guys next week!” Seijuro says to his fellow college mates as they go to the locker room.

He stayed at the pool watching Haru swim laps. The redhead could swim a couple of laps too but he wanted to catch his breath. Plus later this evening he was gonna train his middle schoolers. 

 

The door slams and Seijuro turns his head to see who it is. Walking towards him was none other than Hiyori Tono. The beautiful brunette he has his eyes set on. 

 

“Hey Hiyori.” Seijuro blurts out but the brunette walks past him.

Hmm, maybe he didn’t hear him. 

“What the hell? You’re still swimming?” He hears Hiyori snap at Haru.

“I’m almost done. Why don’t you make conversation with Seijuro?” Haru puts his swim goggles back on and continues to swim.

 

“What?” Hiyori glares at the redhead who was staring at him.

“Did you come here to swim?” Seijuro asks him.

“Do I look like I came here to swim?” The brunette gives him a look.

“Honestly, yes.” He looks at Hiyori’s running tights and baggy shirt. “So you don’t do competitive swimming anymore?”

“No, I don’t.”

“That’s too bad. Hey, why don’t we have a race? I bet I’m faster than you.” Seijuro smirks at him.

“Sounds fun but no. I don’t have clothes nor am I in the mood.”

“We always have a pair of extra swim wear in the office. I’ll get you one. Tights, shorts, or speedos?”

“You really wanna race that badly?” The brunette makes a face.

“Yah. I wanna know if you still have what it takes.”

“Just give me some tights so you can shut up.” Hiyori waves him off.

Seijuro gives him a smile before running off.

 

Ugh, what did he sign himself up for? Hiyori shakes his head.

“Did you scare Seijuro away?” Haru swims up to him taking off his goggles.

“No. Apparently we’re gonna race.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Fun.” The raven says getting out of the pool. “I’m gonna change.”

“Oh now you wanna get out?” Hiyori rolls his eyes at the raven who was heading to the locker room.

 

Just in time Seijuro comes back with a pair of swim tights.

“Don’t worry. These are brand new. You’ll be the first person to wear them.” The redheads hands him the clothing.

 

Hiyori takes off his shirt and begins to take off his running tights.

“Woah! Hiyori, don’t you want to use the locker room?” Seijuro covers his eyes like the gentleman he is.

“We’re both guys. Unless you have a problem with it.” He raises an eyebrow.

“No, no. It’s fine.” The redhead looks away. 

Not like there was anyone at the pool. Just Hiyori and him so no one got a free show.

 

“Wanna do backstroke?” Seijuro says as they get in the pool.

“Does it matter?” Hiyori says getting himself ready for the backstroke.

“Okay, backstroke it is.” 

“We go on three.” Hiyori states.

 

“1, 2, 3!” Seijuro counts down and they were swimming like there was no tomorrow. Water splashing everywhere and limbs flying.

Damn, he’s fast, Seijuro thought when he sees that Hiyori was a little ahead of him. 

Hiyori makes it to the wall two seconds ahead of Seijuro. The redhead reaches him taking off his goggles as he catches his breath.

“Wow, you’re good for someone who doesn’t do competitive swimming.” Seijuro compliments.

“And you suck for someone who does competitive swimming.” Hiyori remarks.

 

The brunette gets out of the water the same time Haru gets out of the locker room.

“Who won?” Haru asks handing Hiyori a towel.

“He destroyed me.” Seijuro frowns.

“I figured.” The raven shrugs and Seijuro gives him a glare.

“I’ll beat you one day, Hiyori! You won’t forget this! You may have won the battle but not the war!” Seijuro yells pointing at him.

Hiyori gives him a weird look and goes to the locker room to change.

 

“Dude, Just give it up.” Haru says to the redhead once Hiyori was gone.

“Give what up?”

“Hiyori. He’s not gonna go out with you.” Haru bluntly tells him. 

“What? You think I can’t get with him?”

“Kind of. Plus, he’s an asshole, you can find tons of guys better than him. Assholes like him need assholes to date not nice guys like you. Guys like him are hard to love, you know?”

“But I really like him.” Seijuro sincerely expresses looking down at his feet. “I can get him to like me. I just need him to give me a chance. Ikuya told me he’s never had a serious relationship before. I can show him how great love really is.” 

“You’re just setting yourself up for a broken heart but you didn’t hear it from me.” 

“Haru, please help me. Ask Hiyori what he thinks about me when you leave. Talk to him about me.” The redhead pleads.

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“I’ll buy you lunch tomorrow.”

“Eh, not good enough.” Haru shakes his head.

“I’ll buy you dinner too.”

“Deal.”

 

Both Hiyori and Haru get in the car. They were gonna have dinner at Haru’s apartment. 

“I hope you’re okay with mackerel.” Haru says as they get out of his car.

“What’s with you and mackerel? Don’t you eat anything else?” Hiyori questions as they walk inside the building.

“Yah but mackerel is my favorite. Anyone who hates it can perish.”

Hiyori rolls his eyes at him making himself home on the couch. 

Haru lets Hiyori help himself to watch what was ever on Netflix. The brunette settles with Criminal Minds since it was on Haru’s watch history. 

 

His phone vibrates. Ikuya had texted him.

“How are you? Are you with Haruka?” The blunette had said.

“Yah, I’m at his house. The loser is cooking mackerel.” Hiyori messages him back.

“Hahaha, Haruka and his mackerel. Well I don’t wanna interrupt your bonding time, talk to you later (:” 

 

Haru comes to the living room with two plates of Mackerel, rice, and some vegetables.

“So uh, what do you think of Seijuro?” Haru says as he settles down on the couch on the other side of Hiyori.

“He’s weird. Why do you ask?”

“Oh uh, I don’t know. I’m just curious.” Haru shrugs his shoulders. “Do you think he’s cute? Like you would date him?”

“Um no as in I wouldn’t go out with him if he was the last living thing alive.” 

“Wow really? I think he’s good looking. Plus, he’s Um smart, pretty uh wealthy for a guy his age, and um he’s fun.” The raven lied. “Maybe you should give him a chance.”

“Wait? Seijuro didn’t put you up to do this, did he?” Hiyori squints his eyes at him.

“No he didn’t. He uh wanted to know if he could take you out to dinner Saturday night.” Oh no, he was getting carried away.

“Dinner, huh?” The brunette taps his chin. “I guess. I can never turn down free food.” 

“Great, I’ll uh tell him.” Haru hopes Seijuro didn’t have plans for Saturday night.

 

The following morning, Seijuro wakes up to his phone ringing.

“Hello?” He says into the phone rubbing his eyes.

“Hey It’s Haru. Look, whatever plans you have for tonight cancel them. You’re taking Hiyori out to dinner.” The raven orders.

“Aww man, I promised Rin I’d hangout with him.”

“Too bad. Blow him off. Pick Hiyori up at my place at 8.” 

“Ok. Thanks Haru for doing this. It’s really nice of you.”

“Whatever.” And the raven hangs up.

 

Hiyori had went back home to find some nice clothes to change into for tonight. Haru couldn’t believe he was taking Ikuya’s role as little Miss Matchmaker. If Ikuya could see what the raven had done, he would be so proud. Haru let Hiyori spend the night on the couch since it did rain a bit last night. He gave the brunette some blankets and pillows and let him make himself at home in the living room.

 

Today, Hiyori and him were gonna go out for lunch at a Chinese restaurant since it was half off during their happy hour.

“So. .” Haru says as they sit at a table in silence.

“So . .”

“How’s life?” The raven plays with his straw.

“Fine.”

“Cool.” Haru begins to sip on his drink though it was making a slurping noise.

“Can you stop that? It’s annoying.” The brunette glares at him.

Haru continues to slurp on his drink.

“Haruka, stop!” Hiyori covers his ears.

“Oh my god, does it bother you that much?” He makes a face.

“Yes!” 

“Ok.” The raven continues to slurp his drink and Hiyori rolls his eyes.

“Why are you like this?” The brunette asks looking up at the ceiling.

“Why are you with this?” Haru remarks.

 

His phone vibrates. Rin had texted him.

“Asshole. Because of you, Seijuro can’t go bowling. You’re gonna make it up to me.” Rin had sent.

“Pass the hate to Ikuya.” Haru texts him back and also gives Rin the blunette’s phone number. 

 

“Excited for your date tonight?” Haru asks the brunette who was nonchalantly playing with his food.

“It’s not a date.”

“Um, when people go out to dinner especially when they like each other, it’s called a date.”

“I don’t like him like that. Besides, he’s not my type.”

“Then why did you even agree to go out with him?” 

“Cause I want free food, okay?” 

“You’re such a terrible person, Hiyori.” Haru shakes his head.

“Please, Ikuya told me you did the same thing to a guy you dated before Rin.” Hiyori rolls his eyes. “You’re not any better.” 

“Whatever. I’m way more charming than you, I don’t even care anymore. I have a hot boyfriend, a car, and a swimming career. I don’t have to take this. I’m going home.” Haru stood up.

“Idiot, you have to take me too.” Hiyori stacks their finished plates. 

“I don’t have to, but I will since I’m a decent person. And I’m better than you.” 

The brunette sighs wondering why he was stuck with the raven. He hopes the date would be better than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight o’ clock on the dot Seijuro rings the doorbell to Haru’s apartment. 

The raven answers the door only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. 

“Oh um, hi Haru.” The redheads says looking away. “Is Hiyori ready?”

“No. Quit looking away it’s not like I’m naked.” He opens the door wider for Seijuro come in.

“Yah, but you’re in your unmentionables.” He whispers.

“Oh my god! Hiyori, hurry up and get down here!” Haru yells rolling his eyes. 

He likes Seijuro but sometimes he can be too weird. 

 

Seijuro sits on the couch while Haru sits on the rocking chair snacking on his popcorn continuing to watch his movie.

“Where are you taking Hiyori to dinner?” Haru questions.

“Um I was thinking about this Italian restaurant that just opened up. They had really great reviews.”

“Oh, I think Rin took me there last week. Their lasagna is really good. Rin got the chicken Alfredo and a Caesar salad.”

“Cool. I think I might get the chicken Alfredo too.”

“You should also sit on the roof top. It’s really pretty at night.”

“Thanks for the advice. I tried calling Ikuya to give me some hints but he hasn’t been answering his phone.”

“Yah he’s having a fun time with his brother. I bet his phone is turned off but he’ll be back tomorrow so you can ask him all your questions then.” 

 

“Hiyori! Hurry up! You’re wasting Seijuro’s precious time!” Haru yells.

“I’m trying to put my contacts on! It’s hard!” The brunette yells back.

“Do you need help!?”

“Not if it’s coming from you! You might try to to stab my eye!” 

“It’s okay. I’m not in a rush.” Seijuro assures to the raven.

“I know but I want y’all out of here.” 

 

Hiyori comes out the bathroom in a white button up shirt and black slacks. He was gonna wear a vest but he wasn’t feeling it. 

“Finally. I’ve met girls who can dress faster than you.” Haru teases at the brunette.

“Shut up and watch your movie.” The brunette remarks.

“Wow, you look incredible. Geez!” Seijuro slaps his forehead. “I forgot the flowers in the car. Man, they’re probably dead.”

“Let’s just go.” Is all Hiyori says walking out the front door.

“Bye Haru!” Seijuro waves at him closing the door after him.

Haru sighs getting deep under the covers finally happy that he was alone.

 

“Do you like the flowers?” Seijuro asks the brunette on the way to the restaurant.

“Yah, they’re nice.”

“They had a buy one get one free sale so I got the extra one for Gou. She loves flowers.” 

“Um, who’s Gou?” Hiyori finds himself asking.

“She’s Rin sister. I used to have a big crush on her and- oh never mind it’s not important.” Seijuro waves his hand in dismiss.

He likes girls too, huh? 

“Do you still like her?” The brunette asks bringing the subject back.

“No, I don’t if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s all in the past plus I think of her as a sister anyway. It wouldn’t have been right.” 

 

On Saturday night the restaurant was crowded bursting with crowds of people.

“I was thinking we can eat on the roof top.” Seijuro suggests looking at Hiyori.

“Its fine.” 

 

They go up to the roof top and a waitress leads them to a table. 

Hiyori was too busy staring at the city below him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? This is a great view.” The redhead comments.

“Yah. I don’t get to do things like this.”

“You should. Life is too short.” 

 

“Here you are.” The waitress comes back handing them their menus.

“Thanks.” The redhead smiles at her and she blushes walking away.

“You know Hiyori, you have really beautiful eyes. I never realized them until you took your glasses off.” Seijuro compliments.

“Oh Um thanks.” The brunette looks away.

 

Throughout dinner, Seijuro would ask Hiyori questions about school, his job, or about his family. Somehow, Hiyori looked a little sad tonight. The redhead couldn’t put a finger on it. 

 

“Hey, Hiyori. Do you maybe wanna take a stroll around the beach? It’s a beautiful night.” Seijuro asks.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” 

Seijuro pays for the bill and Hiyori tried to take care of the tip but the redhead told him not to worry about. The brunette didn’t even know why he even bother trying to pay for the tip. Maybe he felt guilty for being so mean and unemotional to Seijuro.

 

“Hiyori, are you okay? Are you enjoying yourself?” The redhead questions as they walk on the beach letting their feet hit the soft sand.

“I’m fine. Why do you ask?”

“You just seem kind of sad. Beautiful guys like you shouldn’t be so sad.” 

 

“It’s just, I don’t know how to explain it.” Hiyori mutters looking down at his feet as they walk.

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry for whatever I did.” Seijuro begins to panic.

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just feel lonely, you know. I feel like no one needs me around.”

“What! What asshole told you that? I’ll beat them up!” Seijuro exclaims clenching his fists.

“No, no one said anything to me.” Hiyori shakes his head. “It’s just been how I’m feeling these past couple of weeks. My best friend doesn’t need me anymore now that Haru and him are friends again. My mom has been going back to work, my dad just ran out on us recently, and my dog doesn’t have cancer anymore so I just feel like I’m not needed.” 

“That’s not true. Ikuya talks about how amazing you are. He’s glad to have you as a best friend. He said without you he didn’t know if he would be alive or not. You risked your life to save his when he drowned in that swimming pool during practice.” Seijuro smiles at him. “And I think that’s cool.”

“Now that he’s hanging out with his old friends again especially Haru I feel like he doesn’t like me anymore.”

“That’s a lie. He’s always gonna need you. You’re his best friend. Ikuya told me how bad he felt ignoring you lately. He’s just been overwhelmed seeing Haru and the others again. Trust me, he needs you. You should be there for him. I know there must’ve been times when you needed him.”

“Yah. I do need him. He’s my only friend.” Hiyori says. “All my life I’ve been alone. It was hard for me to make friends but Ikuya befriended me so quickly I was shook. He was the first person to break my walls.”

“Who’s the second?”

“You’re getting there.” The brunette chuckles.

“Well, if something happens you can always talk to me. I need you too, Hiyori. You should give me tips on how to be a better backstroke swimmer cause you really kicked my ass yesterday.”

“I’ll have to think about it.”

 

They sit on the bench staring at the ocean ahead of them.

“I don’t care what others say. I think you’re a great person, Hiyori. You’re one of a kind.” Seijuro states looking at him.

“What? What’re you saying?” The other blushes facing away from him.

“You’re brave, you’re not afraid to speak your mind and whether you like it or not you care for others deep down. You’re a great friend to Ikuya and you take good care of him plus I’m sure if Haru and you hang out more often you guys might be closer than two catfish in a skillet. You’re a talented swimmer and I don’t know if I told you this or not but you’re incredibly beautiful. I’d be the luckiest guy in the world if you ever got to be mine.”

“That’s nice but you don’t mean that.” Hiyori scoots away from him.

“Come on, why are you pushing me away?” 

“I don’t wanna get attached to you.” Hiyori states. “I get attached too easily and before I know it you’ll abandon me like everyone else.” 

Damn, who hurt him? 

“You really think that?” Is all Seijuro says.

“I’ve only had one real relationship my whole life. He went to school in America to study abroad but apparently books weren’t the only thing he was studying. He was studying other people. I trusted him because we’ve been together for two years. The last guy I went out with a month ago left me for some bimbo. I never learned one damn thing when it comes to relationships.” Hiyori stands up looking out in the ocean.

“Oh my god, are you crying?” The redhead’s eyes widened.

“What?! No I’m not!” He covers his eyes.

 

Seijuro tackles the brunette into a hug spinning him around.

“Oi! Stop that!” Hiyori says as a blush appears on his face since he didn’t know how to deal with such physical affection. 

“I’m sorry that you’ve been treated so badly! You don’t deserve this!” The taller man sobs into his shoulder.

“Stop it! You’re so embarrassing!” 

“I can’t help it!” Tears were rolling down the redhead’s cheeks and Hiyori was just staring at him.

 

“You have to stop pushing people away, Hiyori. You don’t always have to have such a hard shell.” Ikuya’s words appear in his head. “No matter how many people you meet, we’ll always be friends.” 

 

“Hiyori, will you please let me show you that I have no intentions of betraying you. I want to take you out again.” Seijuro says wiping his tears away.

“Yah if you stop being a crybaby.” 

And Seijuro’s eyes lit up so bright that Hiyori had to look away.

“I’ll take you back to Haru’s if you’re ready.” Seijuro announces.

“Ok but we can take our time.” 

 

On the way back to Haru’s there was traffic due to a car crash in the middle of the intersection.

Hiyori sighs as he leans his head against the window. He had untucked his shirt earlier. Seijuro was messing with his radio to see what songs were playing.

It’s been five whole minutes and they haven’t even moved an inch. Seijuro sneaks a glance at Hiyori and then back at the red light. He guess he could have a little fun.

 

The redhead playfully trails his fingers lightly against the other’s upper back.

“Hey!” Hiyori literally squeals from his touch.

Seijuro continues to roam his hands all over Hiyori’s back. The brunette was a laughing mess trying to push him away.

“Go! The lights green!” Hiyori yells in laughter.

Seijuro was about to press on the gas pedal until he realize the car in front of him hasn’t moved nor has the light changed.

“Ok, that’s it.” Seijuro parks the car and tickles the brunette under his shirt scratching at his ribs and squeezing his sides.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Hiyori cries out in laughter and then pinches Seijuro’s wrist making the man let go of him, just in time the light turns green.

 

They finally make it to Haru’s a half hour later. Rin’s monster truck was in the driveway.

“Oh hey, Rin is here.” Seijuro says.

“He drives that death trap?” Hiyori makes a face at the truck.

“Yah, he used his scholarship money to buy it. Here, I’ll walk you inside.” Seijuro gets out the car and opens the door for Hiyori.

 

Seijuro rings the doorbell hoping that one of them would be up. He hoped he wasn’t interrupting them if they were happening to do the flippy flap.

A minute later and no one hasn’t answered. Seijuro presses the door bell again.

“Shut up! We’re coming!” He hears Haru yell through the door.

 

Rin answers the door only wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants with his hair in a disheveled state.

“It’s 11 o’ clock guys. People are trying to sleep.” The redhead mumbles rubbing his eyes.

“Sorry. I’m just here to bring Hiyori back where he belongs.” Seijuro says bowing his head.

“Take him back. We don’t want him.” Haru mutters into his pillow laying on the couch.

Hiyori rolls his eyes at the raven.

“I’ll uh see you soon.” Seijuro says to the brunette nervously rubbing his arm.

“Ok.”

 

Suddenly the redhead pulls Hiyori forward and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“Bye.” Seijuro blushes looking down at his feet as he walks out the door. 

 

Hiyori glances at both Rin and Haru who were in slumber on top of each other on the couch. Well, the only place left was the rocking chair or Haru’s bedroom. Hiyori walks past them and decides to sleep in Haru’s bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Asahi stands in front of his apartment waiting for Ikuya to come. Nao, Natsuya, and Ikuya got off the plane and Natsuya was bringing the blunette over. The redhead woke up early to get dressed ready to see his boyfriend again. With Haru hanging out with Hiyori, Asahi felt a little lonely but that’s okay. Hiyori and Haru do need to get along for the sake of Ikuya. 

 

Natsuya’s car pulls up and Ikuya gets out of the car with his back pack.

“Ikuya!” Asahi yells running over to him.

“Asahi!” Ikuya yells back jumping into the redhead’s arms. 

 

“Ikuya, make sure you come back home to unpack your things!” Natsuya shouts from the car.

“Ok! Bye!”

“Don’t forget your ointment!” Nao adds holding it out.

“Thanks.” Ikuya says red faced taking it from the gray haired man. “Now, Bye.”

They drive off with a squeal due to Natsuya’s wreckless driving and Ikuya sighs in relief.

“Ointment??” Asahi smirks at him.

“It’s nothing.” Ikuya puts it in his backpack and wraps his arms around Asahi’s neck smashing his lips against his.

Asahi returns the kiss picking him up and spinning him around. Ikuya giggles as he feels the redhead caress his waist and sides. 

 

“What do you want to do today?” Asahi asks the blunette.

“I actually was hoping to sleep for a little.” Ikuya answers twirling a finger in his hair. “Plus, Seijuro wants to know if we want to double date with Hiyori and him later at the beach.”

“Oh sure. That can be fun. Let’s go inside so you can get some rest.” The redhead grabs his hand leading him up to his apartment.

 

Ikuya strips out of his pants leaving him only in a t shirt and boxers. 

“God, you look so cute.” Asahi smiles pulling him close showering his face in kisses.

“Asahi! Please!” The blunette shrieks out in laughter as his boyfriend sneaks his fingers up his shirt. 

Ikuya gets on his bed laying under the covers.

“How long do you plan to sleep?” Asahi groans. “I wanna kiss you.”

“If you’re a good boy, maybe I’ll only sleep for an hour.” The blunette teases smirking up at him.

“Ok.”

 

Asahi lays next to Ikuya watching him sleep. He stares at the blunette’s long eyelashes and his beautiful tresses that lay before him. He also watched his chest rise up and down as he slept. How did he get so lucky? Sometimes he even wondered why Ikuya was with him.

 

The redhead just watches videos on YouTube waiting for Ikuya to wake up. 

Just as Ikuya promised he woke up exactly an hour later. Asahi didn’t know how he did it but he was sure Ikuya had magical powers.

 

“Hey sleepy.” The redhead gives him a goofy grin.

“Morning.” The blunette stretches his arms and Asahi pulls the other on top of him.

Ikuya rests his head on his chest.

“You can go back to sleep if you want. It’s only 10.” Asahi smoothes his boyfriend’s hair.

“It’s okay. We’re suppose to meet Seijuro and Hiyori at the beach anyway at 1.”

“Are you gonna sleep over tonight?”

“Well, I promised Haruka I would spend the night with him.” Ikuya declines. 

“What!? That’s not fair! I called dibs!” 

“Haruka called dibs 35 minutes earlier than you did, Asahi. I’m sorry.” He pouts.

“It’s okay. He misses you anyway plus I’m just glad I was the first one to see you.” 

“It’s cool.”

“If you want, you can come too. We’re gonna do glamour gurlz like we did back in middle school.”

“Haha no way. Haru doesn’t even do stuff like that anymore.” Asahi shakes his head. “I’m surprised you’re still into it.”

“How can you not like it!? It’s a spa subscription in a box sent to you every month for 5 dollars.”

“Eh. I’ll pass. You girls have fun.” He teases.

“Don’t get mad at me when I’m all wrinkle free and beautiful when I’m 80.”

“Hey if I’m married to you, I don’t give a crap how I’ll look.” Asahi chuckles and Ikuya whacks his arm. 

 

“Swimming! Swimming! Swimming!” Ikuya repeatedly hits Asahi with his flamingo floatee as they walk across the beach trying to find Hiyori and Seijuro.

Asahi pinches the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn’t have given Ikuya a drink. He knew the blunette wasn’t good at holding liquor. The bad part was he only had one shot! It would be okay, Ikuya may get tipsy easily but he’ll be back to normal in a hour.

 

“Asahi! Ikuya!” Seijuro waves at them. 

“Hiyori!” Ikuya sprints over to the brunette.

The blunette lunges out to Hiyori but he ducks down and Ikuya missed him falling onto the sand.

“Hiyori, why did you do that?” Seijuro questions.

“I panicked. Sorry.” Hiyori helps Ikuya to his feet.

“You’re so mean, Hiyori.” Ikuya whimpers covering his face.

“Did he drink?” The brunette gives Asahi a look.

“How did you know?” The redhead makes a face.

“It’s obvious. Plus I know my best friend.”

 

“Let’s swim, Asahi!” Ikuya fits Asahi in the floatee with him dragging the both of them to the ocean. 

“Wait! Ikuya! I’m gonna fall!” Asahi cries trying to balance his feet as they run.

 

Seijuro had asked if Hiyori was gonna swim but he declines sitting in the sand. The brunette was too busy making a sand castle. Seijuro gives him a smile before heading to the ocean with Ikuya and Asahi.

Hiyori didn’t know why but could use some Haru’s insults. He was so different from Ikuya. Ikuya was so nice to him while Haru was you know Haru. The brunette kind of liked having someone to be mean and sarcastic to cause if he was as rude as he was to Haru to Ikuya the blunette would probably cry. 

 

Ikuya grabs a piece of seaweed and throws it on Asahi’s back.

“Oh my god, Asahi! There’s a squid on your back!” The blunette yells.

“What!? Get it off!” The redhead freaks out trying to get whatever it was off his back.

“Hehehe, it’s just seaweed.” Ikuya giggles waving it in front of Asahi’s face.

“Oh, so you got jokes now?” His boyfriend smirks at him. “I’ll make you wish you hadn’t done that. I’ll get my revenge.”

 

“What’s Hiyori doing, Seijuro? Does he not want to swim?” Asahi questions at the redhead.

“No. He wanted to build a sandcastle.” 

“Ooo, that sounds fun! We should build a sandcastle, Asahi!” Ikuya exclaims. “We can probably build one better than Hiyori.”

“Good luck.” Seijuro chuckles looking back at Hiyori who was almost done with his sand castle.

The brunette’s castle was neat and aligned. None of it was out of place plus he decorated it with some shells and a star fish. He even added a body of water in front with a bridge built over it. He was so artistic, wasn’t there anything he can’t do?

 

Seijuro stays in the ocean to swim more laps while Asahi and Ikuya join Hiyori in building a sandcastle.

“Asahi! That’s a hill, not a sandcastle.” Ikuya frowns peering over Asahi’s shoulders.

“Sorry, I’m not an artist like Hiyori.” The redhead rolls his eyes. 

“Maybe you should start with the bucket.” The blunette suggests throwing a bucket over the hill of sand.

“No! My masterpiece!” Asahi cries.

“That thing had to go.” Hiyori gives him a look. 

The redhead lays in the sand too upset that his sand castle was destroyed. Hiyori helps Ikuya build a better sandcastle. 

 

“How was staying at Haruka’s?” Ikuya asks the brunette. 

“It could’ve been better.” He shrugs his shoulders. “Last night he dragged me to the grocery store at 3 in the morning to buy some dumb mackerel.”

“I’m sorry about Haruka. I know he can be mean sometimes but half of the time he doesn’t even know what he’s saying so if he insults you don’t take it personally.”

“It’s okay. I’ve met guys meaner than him.”

“Haruka and I are hanging out tonight. Do you wanna come? We’re gonna have a spa night.” Ikuya offers.

“I’m not doing glamour gurlz, Ikuya.” Hiyori gives him a look. “I didn’t even know Haru likes stuff like that.”

“He doesn’t but I force him to do it. Come on, Hiyori, it’ll be fun.” Ikuya begs shaking his arms.

“Fine, but I’m not gonna be happy about it.” 

 

Later that evening, the four head downtown to a pizza parlor. 

“Wait?! You don’t like pizza!?” Asahi yells as his eyes widened at the brunette.

“I mean I don’t love it but I don’t hate it. I can only eat pizza plain.”

“Are you even a human?” Asahi squints his eyes at him and Ikuya whacks his arm.

“Ow! Ikuya!” The redhead whines rubbing his arm.

“Sorry. He can be pretty mean when someone doesn’t like one of his favorite foods.” Ikuya apologizes.

“How can you not like pizza!? Is amazing!” Asahi explaims throwing his hands in the air and Ikuya just glares at him.

“You’re so embarrassing, Baka Asahi.” The blunette says.

 

Ikuya and Hiyori share a cheese pizza with a salad on the side while Asahi and Seijuro share a meat lovers pizza.

“You guys are gonna gain twenty pounds from eating that.” Hiyori makes a face at their meat pizza.

“You can try some, Hiyori. It’s good.” Asahi singsongs.

“No thanks.” He shakes his head.

 

Asahi ends up taking both Hiyori and Ikuya to Haru’s apartment. Seijuro would take Hiyori there after he picked Momo up from Ai’s house but the brunette didn’t want to be a burden.

“Aww come on, Seijuro might’ve kissed you if you stayed.” Ikuya frowns at the brunette.

“I want to take things slow and I told him if he wants to be with me, I call the shots.” Hiyori states. 

“Ok.”

 

“We’re at your destination.” Asahi says parking in front of Haru’s apartment.

“Are you sure you don’t want to-“ 

“Nope. I’m good. You guys have fun.” Asahi cuts him off and places a kiss on his forehead.

“Bye Asahi!” Ikuya waves at him as the redhead drives away. “My brother dropped off my subscription with Haruka.” He turns to Hiyori.

 

The blunette opens the door with his own key letting them in.

“Don’t you knock?” Haru glares at the blunette.

“You gave me a key!” Ikuya remarks holding it up.

“I did?” He raises an eyebrow. 

“Yes you did. Are you gonna give me hug or say you miss me at least?” The blunette sassily puts a hand on his hip.

“I’m gonna do. . . neither of those things. Your brother left your dumb glamour gurlz box in the kitchen. I’m not getting it.” Haru states laying on the couch. “And what is he doing here?” He points at the brunette.

“Ikuya invited me over, thank you very much.” Hiyori tells him. 

“Last time I checked, this was my apartment.”

Ikuya comes back with a big glittery box and sets it on the coffee table.

 

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door.

“Someone get it!” Haru orders.

 

Ikuya rolls his eyes at him getting up to answer the door. At the door way was Asahi looking like a sad puppy.

“Asahi? What’re you doing back here?” Ikuya questions.

“I locked myself out of my apartment.” He mumbles looking down at his feet.

“Oh no, what’re you gonna do?” Haru sarcastically gasps.

“Looks like you have no choice but to join us Asahi!” Ikuya giggles pulling him inside.

 

The blunette lets Asahi sit on the rocking chair as he looks through the box.

“Ooo! What face mask do you guys want?” Ikuya asks them.

“Which one will make me look handsome?” Haru asks back.

“I’m pretty sure you just need a brown paper bag.” Hiyori comments and Haru gives him the finger.

“Here, Haruka. You can do the tea tree and lavender sheet mask.” Ikuya passes it to him.

“Do you want the rose water one, Hiyori?” The blunette asks.

“Sure.” Hiyori says uninterested.

“Charcoal or Shea butter, Asahi honey?” Ikuya looks at his boyfriend.

“Give me the charcoal cause I’m depressed.”

“Aww lighten up. You’ll have nice smooth skin after this.” Ikuya smiles at him pressing a kiss against his lips.

 

Everyone puts their sheet masks on their face and wait for thirty minutes to pass by. Ikuya was on top of Haru giving him a back massage with the sample of massage oil that was in the box.

“Can I get a massage too?” Asahi questions raising his hand.

“It all depends if I have some oil leftover.” 

 

The door knob jiggles and it opens revealing an exhausted Rin.

“What is this? Spa night at Haru’s?” The redhead jokes.

“Sure.” Asahi shrugs his shoulders.

 

“Oh my god! Is this Glamour Gurlz?” Rin holds up the glittery box.

“Yah, you know it?” Ikuya’s eyes widen with excitement.

“I love this stuff! My sister has a subscription every month.” Rin exclaims.

“I can’t believe you, Rin!” Haru makes a face at him.

“Hey, this soft skin and luxurious hair don’t come for free.” He playfully flips his hair. 

“There’s a honey and oatmeal mask left. You want it?” Ikuya offers.

“Uh of course!” 

“I’m so embarrassed.” Haru cringes watching Rin put his sheet mask on his face.

“You’re one to talk! You have one on your face too.” The redhead glares at his boyfriend.

“Only to get Ikuya to shut up.”

“I’m right here, you know?” Ikuya gets in Haru’s face. 

 

Ikuya then gives Asahi his back massage. The blunette had used most of the massage oil on Haru. Hiyori went outside to talk to someone on the phone while Haru and Rin went to the bedroom. 

“I hope they’re not doing it.” Asahi groans.

“Trust me, you would know.” Ikuya chuckles. “Haru is a screamer.”

“Ugh gross! I don’t wanna know anything else!” The man covers his ears like a child.

 

“Asahi.” The blunette says.

“Hmm?”

“Maybe we should have sex.” 

“What!?!” Asahi yells sitting up making Ikuya fall off the couch.

“Sorry.” The redhead says pulling Ikuya back next to him.

“I said maybe we should have sex.” Ikuya repeated staring at him.

“Why do you think that? I mean we’ve only been dating for a month now.” Asahi nervously rubs his arm.

Sex with Ikuya would be nice but Asahi wanted it to be special not rushed. Plus, he didn’t think he was ready for it at all. It’s weird that Ikuya was the one to bring it up.

“Well I mean, why not? I really like you. I just. . . wanna know how it feels.” Ikuya confesses. 

“Is it because you’re still a virgin and that everyone around you has done it?” The redhead blurts out.

“Wha- how did you know?” He gasps covering a hand over his mouth.

“You’re easy to read.” Asahi sends him a smirk. “It’s okay, you’re a virgin. I am too. We don’t have to rush things. Plus don’t you want our first time to be special?”

“Yah. I do.” Ikuya smiles. 

“You’re okay with this? Waiting?” He pulls his boyfriend into his lap.

“Only if it’s for you. I’ll wait.” The blunette wraps his arms around his neck and rests his head against his chest.

 

The door opens and Hiyori comes back in.

“You were out there for a long time.” Ikuya says to the brunette.

“I was just talking to someone. No biggie.” He shrugs his shoulders. “I guess I’ll sleep on the rocking chair since you guys have the couch.”

“I think Haruka has an extra futon in his closet.” Ikuya gets up and heads to the Raven’s storage closet.

“I wish I would’ve known. He never told me about a futon.” Hiyori rolls his eyes. 

“He hardly ever uses it so he forgets he has it sometime.” The blunette explains pulling it out. “We can share it and Asahi can have the couch.”

“What? Why do I get to be on the couch?” Asahi frowns.

“It’s only for one night. You’ll be okay.” Ikuya tells him.

 

An hour later, Hiyori was still up flipping through shows on Haru’s Netflix. Asahi was snoring like a pig on the couch.

Ikuya was looking at the tv with half-lidded eyes.

“Who were you really talking to on the phone?” Ikuya questions.

“You’re still up?” 

“Yah. Asahi is snoring louder than usual.”

“Sorry you have to deal with that.”

“It’s okay I’m used to it. Ni-San would snore like this too except its louder than this.” 

“Seijuro called me. That’s all.  
Nothing important.”

“Nothing important!?” Ikuya hisses. “Come on, what did he want? Tell me!”

“He asked if I was free to have brunch tomorrow.”

“You said yes, right?” 

“Well, I told him I’d think about it.”

 

Ikuya grabs Hiyori’s phone off the coffee table finding Seijuro’s number. 

“Oi Ikuya! What’re you doing?” Hiyori glares at the blunette who was shielding his phone away from him.

“And send.” Ikuya giggles.

“What did you do?” Hiyori tries to grab the phone from the blunette but Ikuya just giggles not letting it go.

Hiyori pinches Ikuya on his side and the boy shrieks dropping his phone.

“Ikuya!” The brunette looks at the text Ikuya sent to Seijuro which was saying that he was free all day tomorrow with a smiley face.

“Sorry. You’re not mad at me are you?” Ikuya pouts.

“Kind of. I don’t need your input in my dating life. In fact you just make things worse and embarrassing for me.”

“Seijuro is a nice guy. He’s perfect for you. Why can’t you see that?” 

“He needs someone better. Someone like Gou. Someone cute, who wouldn’t put up a fight with him or give him an attitude. Someone who’s bubbly and friendly. Someone that’s not me.” Hiyori sighs resting his chin on his fist.

“You know that’s not true.” Ikuya frowns. “If Seijuro didn’t like you, he wouldn’t go through all this trouble to go out with you. He wouldn’t be asking me questions day and night about you. Give him a chance, this man really wants to be with you. How many guys do you get that are like Seijuro? Not very many.” 

“If I end up with a broken heart, you’re dead. And I mean it.” The brunette chuckles.


	4. Chapter 4

“How’s your pancakes?” Seijuro asks the brunette sitting across from him.

“They’re good.” 

“You barely had a bite out of it.” The redhead states squinting his eyes at him.

They were sitting at their local cafe the following afternoon. Hiyori didn’t know why but he didn’t feel like eating. Ikuya’s words from last night wouldn’t leave him. He actually felt kind of nervous around the redhead.

“Sorry. I’m just tired.” The brunette lies looking out the window.

“Oh from Haru’s? Rin said you guys had like a spa night.”

“Something like that.”

“No wonder your skin looks so radiant today.” Seijuro gives him a bright smile.

“Must’ve been the mask I had on.” 

“After this, do you Maybe wanna go out for a movie?”

“Actually I had plans to go back home. I need to make sure my dog Lucy is okay.”

“Oh alright. That’s not a problem.”

“You can come if you want. You can put a movie on Netflix or something.” A small blush appears on Hiyori’s cheeks. He couldn’t believe he asked Seijuro to come over. Usually it’s Seijuro making the plans.

“Sounds great. I wanna meet your dog too.”

 

Hiyori grew up in a small house in the suburbs. The garage was too small to fit a car so his mom made it an extra living room. His living room only had one couch and a 50 inch tv mounted on the wall. His kitchen was smaller than the average size kitchen, no more than two people can fit in it. One bedroom was for his mother, who was at work at the moment while the other bedroom was Hiyori’s. 

This was different for Seijuro who grew up in a nice two story house in a beautiful community.

“You have a nice home.” Seijuro comments.

“It’s okay, you can be honest.”

“It’s pretty small. Is it only your mom and you living here?”

“Yah. My dad used to live here but he abandoned us so. . .”

“I’m sorry.” He pats his shoulder and Hiyori wanted to shrug him off but he didn’t for some reason he couldn’t explain.

“Lucy is here somewhere. You have to be loud when you call her. She’s deaf in one ear.” Hiyori says.

“Oh, alright.”

They call for the dog around the house.

“Oh my god! What is that?” Seijuro exclaims at the animal running towards him.

“That’s my dog, you asshole!” Hiyori glares holding the dog in his arms.

 

Lucy look liked to be a Maltese with her snowy white fur and small stature. She had only three legs and some patches of fur was missing around her back and belly. Also one eye was closed.

“She became blind in her left eye and deaf in her right ear. The neighbors a accidentally backed their car into her so that’s kind of why she only has three legs.” Hiyori explains petting the dog’s head.

“Damn, your dog has been through a lot.” 

“Occasionally she’ll have erupting tail acne.”

“I’m sorry but I’d be begging someone to kill me if I had all of those things.”

“It’s okay. I would too. I had her for a long time, I don’t think I could ever put her down. I just wanna be with her for however time she has left.”

“I think that’s the right way to do it.” Seijuro smiles. 

 

Hiyori gives Lucy some food and water and takes her outside for a little bit. Seijuro finds a comedy movie to watch on Netflix. Hiyori’s room was pretty small as well. Just a bed, a dresser, and TV mounted on the wall. There was a picture of Ikuya and him on the wall and a few medals from swim competitions. The room may not have his style but it sure did smell like him.

 

Shortly, Hiyori comes back with Lucy. The Maltese heads straight over to her dog bed in the living room. The brunette changed out of his jeans into sweat pants that hang low on his hips and a baggy t shirt. 

“What movie is this?” Hiyori asks sitting on the bed next to him.

“Just a comedy that had some good reviews.”

“Ok.”

 

A half hour later Seijuro looks next to him finding Hiyori with half-lidded eyes.

“Hey, you’re falling asleep.” The redhead nudges him.

“Sorry, this movie is boring.” He yawns in his pillow. 

“I’ll put something else on then.”

“We don’t have to watch a movie.” 

“Oh? What would you rather do?” He raises an eyebrow.

 

Hiyori leans into the other wrapping his arms around his neck and softly presses his lip against his. Seijuro however had his eyes wide open. Hiyori was kissing him? 

“Sorry.” The brunette pulls away with a reddened face. Seijuro didn’t look like he wanted to kiss him at all. Was his kissing bad?

“No, I’m sorry. I just didn’t expect it , that’s all.” The redhead wraps an arm around him pulling closer and Hiyori wraps his arms back around his neck as their lips met.

Seijuro slipped a hand under Hiyori’s shirt roaming his fingers against his waist and sides. Hiyori lets out a moan and Seijuro had to hold every urge not to attack him. He didn’t want to ruin this.

The redhead pulls away and brings his lips to Hiyori’s neck. He still had a hand planted on his waist as he pressed tiny mouse kisses against his skin. 

A loud cry escapes Hiyori’s lips as Seijuro sucks on his collarbone.

“Did I hurt you?” The redhead panicked pulling away.

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t been touched like this in a while so I’m sorry.” He explains facing away from him.

“You don’t hate this, do you? We can stop.” Seijuro cups his cheeks staring straight into his eyes. 

“Just shut up and kiss me.” Hiyori curls his fingers into Seijuro’s fiery red hair smashing his lips against his.

“You smell so good, Hiyori.” He mutters into his shoulder. “What cologne are you wearing?”

“It’s just my body wash. Coconut splash is at Walmart for 1.50.”

“Oh.” 

Seijuro pulls Hiyori on top of him as they continue to kiss. Hiyori’s skin felt so good against his, Seijuro couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Hiyori’s glasses kept getting smushed against his face but Seijuro didn’t mind it. It’s been awhile since he’s kissed and touched someone. There was so much he wanted to do but he knew the brunette didn’t want to go too far.

Then Seijuro’s feels the body on top of him go limp. Hiyori had fallen asleep on his chest. His glasses all crooked on his face.

“Let me get this out of your way.” Seijuro whispers taking Hiyori’s glasses off setting it on the dresser.

He runs his hands through Hiyori’s hair as he slept. He really was beautiful, who would want to abandon this? 

 

An hour later Hiyori begins to stir in his sleep. 

“Hey sleepy.” Seijuro greets him when the brunette finally opens his eyes.

The redhead was sitting up next to him with Lucy in his lap.

“What happened?” Hiyori questions.

“Oh we made out and you fell asleep. Here, you might need these.” He hands him his glasses.

“Thanks.” The brunette puts them on.

“You looked really cute in your sleep.” Seijuro smirks at him and Hiyori just looks at him.

“Whatever.” He manages to say.

“I better get going anyway.” The redhead stood up and Hiyori grips his arm.

“Please stay. I don’t want to be alone.” The brunette pleads.

“Oh. I still need to go home and get a change of clothes. Plus some hygiene stuff.” 

“Ok. I’ll wait here.” Hiyori sits up as Lucy jumps into his lap. 

Seijuro plants a kiss against his forehead before walking out the door.

 

Hiyori didn’t know what came over him. Usually the only person he allows to sleep over is Ikuya. So why Seijuro?

Maybe he felt unsafe since he was alone in this house. His mother went on a business trip and won’t be back since who knows when. It felt nice having someone to sleep next to or in Hiyori’s case someone to sleep on. He didn’t feel so cold both physically and mentally.

Also he loved feeling Seijuro’s fingers comb through his hair as he slept. He liked feeling Seijuro’s finger stroke his bare side for a little while. 

Hiyori gives Lucy some more water and takes her outside one last time for the night. The brunette snacks on a granola bar in the kitchen and a few minutes later Seijuro comes back with a small backpack. He hugs Hiyori from behind sneaking his fingers under his shirt.

 

“Seijuro! Your hands are cold!” The brunette squeals from his touch.

“I guess you’re not gonna like this next part then.” Seijuro evilly chuckles as he tickles Hiyori’s sides. 

“Oi! Stop, hahahaha!” He cries out in laughter trying to get out of Seijuro’s grasp. 

“Let go of me, Seijuro! You asshole!” Tears run down Hiyori’s cheeks as he was laughing like crazy when Seijuro hugs him even tighter playfully pressing sloppy kisses against his cheek and neck. 

 

The redhead finally gives Hiyori a break letting him go. Hiyori picks up Lucy as they go into his room.

“I might be gone before you wake up. I have class in the morning.” Seijuro says to the other as they get in the bed.

“It’s fine. You should go anyway, college isn’t cheap.”

“So does this mean I officially won you over?” He smirks at the brunette next to him.

“It’s not official until I say so.” Hiyori glares at him with flushed cheeks.

“Ok then.” Seijuro pulls the covers over them and Lucy stays at the end of the bed near their feet.

“I’ll make it official if it’s okay with you.” Hiyori manages to say.

“Of course it’s okay with me. I just feel bad if I pressured you to do anything.” He chuckles rubbing a hand through his hair.

“Do anything to hurt me, I’ll tear you in half.” Hiyori holds out his pinky finger.

“I swear, I’ll never hurt you, Hiyori.” He takes his pinky finger with his own and closes the space between them with a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori decides to go to Osaka for the weekend with Haru and the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place months later after the previous chapter (:

“What do you mean you can’t go, Ikuya!?” Haru yells into his phone.

“I’m sorry, Haruka. I promised Ni-San I would help fix his car and Asahi wanted to go to this music festival Saturday. I’m sorry.” 

“You said you would go! I don’t want to be stuck with Rin, Seijuro, and Gou!”

“Ooo! Take Hiyori! I don’t think he’s doing anything.” Ikuya suggests.

“That’s even worse!” The raven groans.

“Kisumi is busy with a hair and modeling show. I don’t think you have another choice plus Hiyori and you are good friends now.”

“No I just tolerate him. There’s a difference.”

“Whatever Haruka! When I call you back tonight Hiyori better be going with you to Osaka. Bye! Love you!” Ikuya hangs up and Haru sighs laying on his bed.

 

Haru felt like it was too soon to ask Hiyori to go on a trip like this with him. Plus Seijuro never mentioned the trip to the brunette like he didn’t want him to go. Well, he’ll ask through text, he doubt Hiyori would say yes anyway.

 

“Do you want to go to Osaka this weekend? If you can, cool. If not, cool.” Haru texts the brunette.

Damn, Haru didn’t know how lame he was as he looked at the text message he sent the brunette. How did he even end up with friends?

His phone buzzes. Hiyori was calling him. 

“Why are you calling me? I texted you so you should text back.” Haru snaps.

“Are you drunk? The real Haru wouldn’t even ask me to hang out with him.” Hiyori says.

“Ikuya couldn’t come so there’s an extra train ticket. You want it or not?”

“Who else is coming?”

“Rin, Seijuro, and Gou.”

“Seijuro? He never told me about this. He never even invited me. Gou is going too? The girl he used to have a crush on? I hope he’s not planning to get frisky with her.”

“Yah, times are rough.” Haru sighs. “We’re probably just gonna do some sight seeing, go to universal studios, and maybe go to a rave club. Rin and Seijuro also wanted to go to this J-rock festival or something.”

“Fine I’ll go. I’ll make sure Gou knows that Seijuro is happily taken.” 

“Cool. Meet us at the train station at 12.”

 

The next morning, Haru wakes up to the shower running. He checks the time. He still had a good hour and a half to get dressed.

“Morning sweet thing.” Rin comes out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his lower half. 

 

The redhead puts on some underwear, boxers, and denim jeans.

“I made a light breakfast in the kitchen. So go eat, take a shower, and let’s jam. I don’t wanna miss the train.” He kisses his cheek.

“Five more minutes.” The raven groans resting his head back on his pillow.

“Come on, Haru. You take long ass showers. If you don’t get up, I’ll haul your ass into the bathroom. You don’t weigh that much.” 

“Pick me up, I’ll punch you.” Haru mumbles closing his eyes.

“Wake up! Wake up!” Rin begins to tickle his boyfriend assaulting his sides.

“Oi! Stop that!” The other bursts into laughter covering himself.

The redhead gets on top straddling him as he playfully pokes his fingers at Haru’s stomach.

“Ok! I’ll get up. Just stop!” Haru pushes him off.

 

The raven takes a quick five minute shower and gets dressed in comfortable jeans and a baggy t shirt. He’ll change into a better outfit when they hit the hotel room.

“You have no style.” Rin shakes his head in dismiss gesturing at Haru’s outfit as he walks in the kitchen.

“I have a style. It’s called Quick and Comfortable.” The raven sits on the couch eating the mackerel Rin cooked for him.

“More like Trashy and Lazy.” Rin chuckles sitting next to him and Haru gives him a look.

“Aww, you know I love you.” Rin gushes pulling Haru into a hug pressing a kiss on the side of his head.

 

For the next hour they finish their last minute packing and Rin cleans up the kitchen. 

“Is the car ready for take off?” Rin meets Haru outside.

“Sure.” The raven throws his stuff in the backseat.

“You’re so lame.” The redhead frowns sitting in the passenger seat. 

 

Seijuro and Gou were already at the train station. Seijuro had picked up Rin’s sister since she was on the way. 

 

A car pulls up parking next to Haru and Rin.

“Wow, cool car, Hiyori.” Rin comments glancing at the sapphire blue SUV.

“It’s my mom’s. She let me use it since she wouldn’t be working this weekend.” The brunette explains.

“It’s still nice. Way better than Haru’s boring white car.” Rin snickers at his boyfriend who was too busy getting the stuff out the car.

“Let’s go since you’re so worried about missing the damn train.” Haru drags Rin up to the station by his ear.

“Ow, Haru!” The redhead cries. 

 

Hiyori chuckles at them and finds Seijuro having a friendly conversation with a girl who had long red hair pulled up in a high ponytail. 

“Hiyori!?!” Seijuro’s eyes widened at the brunette before him. “What’re you doing here?”

“I’m going with you guys. Haru invited me since you weren’t going to.” Hiyori gives the man a rather cold look.

“I’m sorry, Hiyori. I didn’t get a chance to ask you.” 

“It’s fine. Do it again and you’ll suffer the consequences.”

“Um excuse me. I’m Gou, Rin’s sister. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl introduces herself holding her hand out.

“I know who you are.” Hiyori just stares at her out stretched hand. 

Gou felt a little intimidated by this man. What’s his deal? She shrunk away heading over to Rin and Haru. 

 

“Oh uh, looks like the train is here. We better get going. Don’t wanna be left behind.” Seijuro nervously chuckles grabbing Hiyori’s hand leading him to the train.

He hoped Hiyori wasn’t angry with him. He truly was busy, he forgot to ask him about the trip. He was overwhelmed with college and his part time job training kids to swim. He had to come up with training regimens and schedules for them. He also had two essays and a project due the night before.

Rin, Gou, and Seijuro sit next to each other while Haru and Hiyori sit across from them. The brunette puts in his earphones looking out the window not wanting to hear their conversations. Haru catches up on the few hours of sleep he missed this morning. Gou, Rin, and Seijuro were the only ones actually talking. Seijuro would talk to Hiyori but when he had his earphones in he knew not bother him. Gou was telling them stories about her senior year in high school. She decided what she wanted to do in life and what college she wanted to go to. Rin planned to through a little graduation party for her when the time comes. 

 

Three painful hours later, they make it to Osaka. Rin and Seijuro had walked off to rent a car while Haru, Gou, and Hiyori checked into their hotel. Originally Ikuya, Seijuro, and Haru were gonna share a room while Rin would be with his sister. Now it changed to Haru, Gou, and Rin to a room leaving Hiyori and Seijuro. 

 

“I can’t believe we all have to share a bed!” Gou pouts as they walk into their room.

“You’re more than welcome to sleep on the floor, princess.” Haru teases.

“Haha, more like you guys should sleep on the floor and I should have the bed.”

“No way. You didn’t pay for shit.” Haru shakes his head. 

“I’m gonna go now.” Hiyori walks away heading into the room across from them.

“I’ll come with you.” Haru follows after him closing the door.

“This is a first. You never want to be anywhere near me.” The brunette rolls his eyes.

“Gou can be annoying sometimes. I need a break.” Haru sighs laying on the bed.

“I thought I was annoying?” Hiyori raises an eyebrow.

“Hmm, I think you’re more irritating than annoying.” He sends him a smirk and Hiyori scoffs throwing a pillow in his direction. 

 

Haru changes into a better outfit like he promised himself earlier. Soon enough Rin and Seijuro come back the rent car.

“What should we do now?” Rin questions.

“How about something to eat? I’m starving.” Gou answers.

“Yah, I’m pretty hungry after that long ass ride.” Rin agrees patting her head.

 

They settle at a decent Asian buffet a few blocks away. 

“How cute. You made Rin a plate too.” Gou gushes as Haru comes back with two plates full of food especially mackerel.

“No. This is all mine.” He says sitting down next to Hiyori.

Hiyori looks back and forth between his small plate of beef and rice with a side of salad and Haru’s two plates of everything the buffet had. 

The brunette decides not to say anything and digs into his food. 

“Jesus, Haru. Will you be okay to walk after this?” Rin says as Seijuro and him sit across from the three.

“Of course. You guys act like I’m weak.” He rolls his eyes. “Besides, I might put this stuff in a to go box to eat later.”

“That’s smart.” Seijuro adds.

 

Through out the day, they walk around down town. Gou had her arms linked Seijuro’s but the red haired man had respectfully pushed her away a few times. Not like it was her fault, Gou did have a habit of touching others without realizing it.

Rin had bought Haru a stuffed dolphin at a toy store. Hiyori thought the gesture was cute and Haru was blushing the whole time. The brunette would tease him poking his cheeks.

 

“Are we still gonna go to the Rave club guys?” Haru asks.

“Nah, I’m pretty tired.” Rin shakes his head.

“Me too.” Seijuro adds.

“What!? That was the whole point of why I wanted to go on this trip!” Haru glares at them. 

“I don’t really wanna go either.” Gou spoke up as Haru glances at her.

“What the hell!? You guys suck!” 

“I’ll go to the Rave club with you, Haru.” Hiyori states.

“Really?”

“Yah, it could be fun.” The brunette shrugs his shoulders.

“Cool. You guys are losers!” Haru flips off the rest of the three off as they walk away.

 

The Rave club was packed for a Friday night. Music was blasting and lights were flashing through out the building. 

 

The security lets them in and they decide to have a few drinks before dancing.

Haru had spotted a girl getting picked on by a dude twice her size.

“Get your hands off her!” The raven snaps glaring up at the man.

The man was intimidated by Haru’s cold stare and snarling tone and scurries away. 

“Wow, you’re a hero.” Hiyori comments. “That guy could’ve hurt you.”

“I’d like to see him try.” The raven rolls his eyes. “I’ll kick his ass if he put his hands on me.”

 

A catchy EDM song was blasting through the speakers and Haru and Hiyori head towards the crowd dancing. A few young girls get in their circle joining them. The raven finds some glow sticks on the ground and hands some to Hiyori. 

Also what made the night even better was a guy next to them had a cash cannon money gun shooting bills. Hiyori and Haru grab whatever they could find on the floor.

“We’re 40 bucks richer!” Haru yells flaunting the one dollar bills in his hands.

Hiyori stuffed his money in his pockets and some was coming out from his boxers.

 

“Thanks for coming with me. I had fun.” Haru says to the brunette on the walk to the hotel.

“Yah I kind of needed it.”

“What do you mean by that?” The raven raises an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. Sometimes I feel like Seijuro doesn’t like me. I want what Rin and you have. When he bought you that dolphin I felt a little jealous cause Seijuro didn’t buy me anything.” Hiyori confesses.

“There’s always tomorrow. Maybe he has something planned for you. Seijuro doesn’t want to mess anything up cause he knows how your last relationship went. Plus you don’t have to be worried about Gou. Seijuro and her are over, they don’t have feelings for each other anymore.”

“Wait? What!?” Hiyori’s eyes widened. “They used to date?”

“I thought you knew!”

“Seijuro never told me that.”

“Whoops.” Haru says looking up at the sky. “I guess I spoke too much.”

“So he never wanted me to know.” Hiyori states.

“I’m sure he has a good reason.” The raven assures.

“I just don’t know what to do. How come he never told me he had a history with Gou? I told him all about my past partners, he should do the same.”

“Why don’t you guys talk?” Haru leaves him to go into his own room and Hiyori walks in his room ready to face Seijuro.


End file.
